Exercise has become an important part of life in the civilized world. It has been proven that exercise can increase longevity, can rehabilitate injuries, can prevent injuries, can improve athletic performance, and can improve the way of life for many. Current exercise methods and apparatuses provide less-than-perfect performance for exercising certain body parts. More particularly, body parts that have a full range of motion have portions of the motion (directions of movement) that cannot be properly or safely loaded by a force during exercise. For example, current exercise apparatuses do not provide an effective multidirectional loaded movement for exercising the neck, wrist, lower back, shoulder, etc. Many joints such as the wrist and ankle bend, pronate and rotate. It is difficult if not impossible to exercise these parts of the body under load throughout their entire range of motion because these portions of the body move in almost all directions about a bone/socket arrangement or a vertebra-ligament-disk configuration. For example, the wrist can partially exercised by holding a barbell with the fingers and rotating the wrist but the current art lacks a controlled and uniform motion and load which allows a wrist to move under load in a 360-degree rotation during pronation or other complex movement about the wrist joint. An additional shortcoming with modern exercise equipment is that uncontrolled force in awkward positions or uncontrolled joint movements can cause injury. Although humans can move most joints 360 degrees, certain areas or ranges of movement are weak and too much load at a particular location and in a particular direction can tear connective tissue such as muscles ligaments and tendons. For example, during exercise with free weights, if the weight is too heavy or if the weight pulls the user into an awkward position, an exercise apparatus can easily tear muscles, tendons or ligaments causing injury. Thus, controlling the motion of the exercise, the direction of movement, the velocity of movement and amount and direction of the force during the exercise can prevent injuries, yet exercise regions that are currently dangerous to exercise and thus underserved. The present invention also allows the user to move to a rest position (position with no net force) after an exercise is over which is in the normal range of motion after exercise is complete, eliminating the need to “drop the weights”. There are also shortcomings in evaluating athletic performance during these non-traditional motions and positions.